1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk device which performs playback or recording of an optical disk and an equalizer adjustment method in an optical disk device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical disks such as CDs (compact discs) and DVDs (digital versatile discs) have become popular and have come into general use. Furthermore, optical disk devices have been put to practical use as devices for reading and then recording or playing back the information recorded on the optical disk, for example, audio information or image information. CD players, DVD players, CD-ROM drives connected to a personal computer, and the like are examples of widely known optical disk devices.
With an optical disk device, equalizer adjustment is performed to compensate for degradation of the signal waveform of RF signals, which are the playback signals for which information on the optical disk has been electrically read. Equalizer adjustment is performed by combining adjustment of both the cutoff frequency and burst volume for the RF signals.
With conventional optical disk devices, when the address is in an unrecorded state after tracking is on, equalizer adjustment was implemented so as to achieve the best jitter state in an embossed area or the like in which pits are formed in advance. As one example of an embossed area, a CDZ (control data zone) used with a DVD-R corresponds to this, for example.
However, normally with an embossed area, the pit forming method and physical characteristics are different from a recordable area (hereinafter referred to as “data area”) in which it is possible for the optical disk device to perform recording. Therefore, the equalizer characteristics are also different for the embossed area and the data area. Because of this, there is a problem in that when the equalizer adjustment results for the embossed area are used with the data area, the jitter in the data area worsens, which worsens the read quality.
In relation to the above, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-171616 discloses an optical disk device in which equalizer adjustment is implemented with a plurality of areas on the optical disk, and the adjustment results are saved for each area, thereby setting the optimal value of each area.
However, when equalizer adjustment is performed for a plurality of areas as described above, and each adjustment value is recorded, there is a problem that the adjustment time increases significantly. Moreover, a recording medium for recording each adjustment value and a system for managing each of the recorded adjustment values are required.